SUEÑOS
by Miss McKarty
Summary: EL PREMIO ES CONSEGUIR LA FAMA, ELLOS LUCHARAN POR SU TALENTO...PERO LOS RESULTADOS PODRIAN SER REALMENTE SORPRENDENTES¡¡¡¡¡


Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la hago en conjunto con mi hermana JAZZY W y una servidora MISS MCKARTY y esta loca idea salió después de ver la película FAMA

* * *

**EL INICIO**

Forks era un pueblo lluvioso, muy lluvioso, lo sabía por que desde que llego hace tres días no había dejado de estar húmedo, nublado y con una fina capa de agua cayendo por doquier, debió haber previsto que no habría muchas taxis en aquella pequeña ciudad, ahora llegaría tarde a la audición.

Agarro su mochila fuertemente y salio del pequeño hotel en el que se hospedaba, la frialdad del ambiente le golpeo el rostro, aun no entendía por que la academia de artes de Nueva York había decidido realizar ahí el concurso, pero de ser así iría hasta la Antártida si fuera un requisito.

Paró un taxi solitario y se subió mientras el chofer la miraba, le dio la dirección y el enarqueo una ceja

-¿Usted canta?-, le pregunto y Bella sonrió

-Sueño con hacerlo-, contesto

Bella entro a la maravillosa construcción, era una maravillosa casa que seria el lugar donde los 10 aspirantes elegidos lucharían por ganar el ansiado premio, fue directamente al vestíbulo donde había una numerosa fila de aspirantes.

-Hola, buenos días-, comenzó con una sonrisa tímida

-Hola querida me puedes dar tu nombre-, respondió la secretaria amablemente

-Isabella Swan-, contesto ella mientras le entregaban un carnet con su número.

-Sigue este pasillo hasta el primer salón, encontraras pronto la fila, tu audición es con el Maestro Cullen-, le dijo la mujer detrás del escritorio, Bella asintió y la persona detrás de ella comenzó de nuevo, diciendo su nombre y lo emocionada que estaba.

Inspiro hondo y camino buscando el salón, deseando que no fuera tan difícil deshacerse de los nervios que la apremiaban, ni siquiera noto por donde iba hasta que choco con otra persona

-Lo siento-, murmuro apenada

-Tranquila, no pasa nada-, aseguro la chica frente a ella, menuda, con una cara de ángel y las facciones algo afiladas, el cuerpo de un hada, Bella se sintió intimidada al instante, sonrió de nuevo y miro su número.

-Tendré que esperar bastante-, musito para si

La puerta del salón se abrió y una mujer con una carpeta de papales miro a las personas en el pasillo, suspiro como si no viera jamás la hora de terminar el trabajo.

-Numero 156-, dijo mientras Alice miraba a Bella

-Te lo quisiera cambiar, en serio-, dijo sinceramente haciendo que la castaña distraída frunciera el ceño, entro al salón y miro a hombre rubio elegantemente vestido frente al improvisado escenario.

-Preséntate por favor-, pidió en tono amable.

-Mi nombre es Alice Brandon-, se callo después no sabiendo como continuar, el hombre sonrió y asintió

-Adelante-, murmuro

Alice cerró los ojos y recordó por que estaba ahí, su padre estaría orgulloso de ella, esto era su trabajo, era buena en ello, debía olvidarse de absurdas fantasías y hacer lo que era su obligación,

Inspiro hondo y comenzó a cantar lenta y melodiosamente, mirando hacia fuera, a través de la ventana, al cielo nublado de aquel lugar

Edward despego sus ojos de las nubes cuando el auto paro, miro las personas que se agolpaban en aquella "mansión"

-Llegamos-, susurro su padre, el asintió y puso la mano en la manija

-Buenas suerte, lo harás, no necesitas mas que ser tu-, le aseguro, Edward cerro los ojos y se mordió la legua para no contestar que era improbable, había al menso 100 personas entrando en aquel lugar, como iba a quedar entre esos 10, y si no quedaba, ¿Perdería el respeto y el cariño de su padre?

-No te defraudare-, contesto convenciéndose a si mismo

-Lo se hijo, adelante, destrózalos-, anuncio su padre con convicción mientras el bajaba

Edward miro el impresionante edificio que depararía su vida.

Entro convenciéndose a si mismo que a su padre no le importaría el resultado si no el que el hubiera dejado sus estudios para complacerlo.

Después de recoger su numero de audición se dirigió a la planta alta donde la Maestra Cullen lo recibiría, se sentó en las escaleras al ver la larga fila que lo esperaba y suspiro.

-Estas ensayando para cuando te den las gracias-, inquirió una voz a su lado, una hombre corpulento se sentó, el chico probablemente habría tomado esteroides, aunque tal vez solo exageraba un poco y al tener un cuerpo mucho mas delgado aquello solo era contrastante, enarco una ceja y miro la risa burlona de su compañero.

-De saberlo me hubiera ahorrado el viaje-, murmuro

-Ese si es espíritu-, silbo acentuando la aseveración, Edward rodeo los ojos algo molesto

-No todos tenemos fe ciega-, le respondió mientras Emmett reía

-Claro que no algunos sabemos que somos realmente buenos-, se levanto y Edward se quedo algo contrariado, aunque no pudo evitar reír al mirar las baquetas que portaba en el bolsillo trasero.

Emmett comenzaba a aburrirse de tantas personas, algunos graznaban realmente como patos y otros no podrían distinguir si quiera las notas en los instrumentos, lo sabia, esto había sido una mala idea, debió quedarse tocando en el bar de San Francisco e ignorar a todos diciéndole que podría llegar a ser una estrella, sabia que tenia talento pero no que un hombre pudiera ganar cuando había personas como aquella…

El vestido le dejaba entrever que quizás se había equivocado de casting, casi pudo oír a su madre reprendiéndolo, negó con la cabeza y se recargo en l pared con los brazos cruzados, la chica del vestido rojo y cabello rubio paso junto a el sin mirarlo, en realidad sin mirar a nadie.

No, aunque fuera el mejor de todo el lugar no podía competir con esas largas piernas.

Rosalie se dirigió hacia le salón que le habían indicado, ignorando algún que otro silbido y la risa burlonas, las miradas asesinas de una que otra mujer, levanto la barbilla, su madre siempre le dijo, si lo tienes muéstralo y veras hasta donde estas dispuesta a llegar.

No estaba mostrando mas que sus piernas y sabia que era suficiente, no venia a seducir a nadie, pero era hermosa, lo sabia y su abuelo hubiera querido que llegara partiendo plaza.

Se sentó en una de las sillas fuera del salón correspondiente y espero, poniéndose los audífonos para evitar que cualquier genio se le ocurriera preguntarle su nombre.

Al final cerca de media hora depuse nombraron su numero, entro al salón para mirara a uno hombre de cabello negro entre canoso, la forma en que las arrugas comenzaban a surcar su rosto le recordó por un instante a su abuelo y sonrió sinceramente, tal vez el estuviera ahí, en ese momento con ella.

-¿Nombre?-, pregunto Elezara mientras Rosalie asentía

-Rosalie Hale vengo de las Vegas, Nevada-, el asintió y ella lo respeto pues su miraba iba a sus ojos, no seria un pedazo de carne cantando melosamente para el, seria una mujer hermosa mostrando su talento.

-Cuéntame algo sobre ti-, continuo el

-Soy una de las 10 personas que aspiraran al premio-, aseguro ella haciendo que Elezara la mirara sorprendido y curioso

-Un anuncio que debes de comprobar, adelante-, le contesto mientras ella asentía y tomaba el micrófono.

Recordó a todas las personas fuera que esperaban una oportunidad, tenían todavía 9 lugares, el decimo seria de ella.

-De seguro se tarda un poco mas-, dijo una joven entre murmullos

-Dependiendo de lo rápido que lo haga-, respondió la otra mirando hacia la puerta cerrada del salón mientras ambas reían

Jasper negó con la cabeza, no sabía si esas mujeres se daban cuenta que el criticar a la rubia no serviría de nada, si era talentosa estaría dentro y ellas no.

Levanto su mochila con todas sus pertenecías, literal todas sus pertenencias, dejo pasara al chico que iba a pisarla y la volvió a dejar en el suelo.

No quería pensar en lo que sucedería si no llegaban a aceptarlo, debería ir haciendo una lista, encontrar un trabajo, buscar algún cuarto barato, decidir si quedarse en aquel pueblo un tiempo o ir y buscar suerte en algún bar, aunque sabia que no era una opción, no le daría el gusto de darle la razón a su padre y convertirse en un músico de mala muerte.

La rubia del vestido corto salio, igual de perfecta que como había entrado, el sonrió mirando la mueca de desagrado de las niñas chismosas.

-347-, anunciaron mientras el se levantaba

-Buenas tardes-, saludo al hombre detrás del escritorio.

-Buenas tardes-, asintió mientras le hacia un gesto con la mano para que continuara

-Mi nombre es Jasper-, anuncio mientras Elezara lo miraba

-¿Sin apellido?-, pregunto mientras leía en sus papales Whitlock

-Por ahora-, contesto el chico, Eleazar se sorprendió, dos rubios interesantes en menos de una hora.

-Gracias-, anuncio Carlisle mirando impresionado a la joven con extraordinaria voz, a excepción de la hija del compositor Brandon todos habían sido simples aficionados, a pesar de estar roja como un tomate Isablla Swan sonrió.

-Una ultima pregunta-, quiso saber el

Ella se detuvo y asintió

-¿Cuál es tu sueño?-, le pregunto

Ella no lo pensó y respondió

-Poder hacer que otras personas amen la música como lo hago yo-, aseguro mientras Carlisle sonreía

Al salir Bella se debatió a donde ir, se les había informado que cerca de las 5 se darían los resultados, agradeció no tener que gastar otra noche de hotel, si no fuera aceptada regresaría a su casa y aceptara la condición de su mama para graduarse como contable.

Llego hasta el que seria el comedor, era enorme y en el centro había dos mesas con bocadillos diversos.

Se acerco y tomo una botella de agua para refrescar la garganta seca.

-¿Cómo te fue?-, pregunto una voz cantarina sobresaltándola

Bella casi tira la botella, se giro para mirara a la pequeña "hada"

-Bien, creo-, murmuro

-Al menos ya paso-, dijo Alice encogiéndose de hombros, luego pareció recordar y extendió la mano.

-Soy Alice-, se presento mientras Bella sonríe

-Bella-, contesto mientras la joven frente a ella miraba a todos los hombres y mujeres frente a ellas.

-Es sorprendente que solo 10 personas vayan a ser elegida, ¿Verdad?- murmuro mientras Bella asentía totalmente de acuerdo

-Mira parece que te hubieran quitado un peso de encima-, anuncio Emmett mientras Edward sonreí cerrando la botella de agua.

-Ya hice lo que vine a hacer y decidí que no me preocuparia hasta que me regresaran a casa-, aseguro mientras Emmett negaba.

-Tu personalidad sombría seria un problema para nuestra amistad-, replico mientras Edward soltaba una carcajada.

-Tu personalidad cómoda también lo seria-, aseguro

Miraron como 5 personas se acercaban al centro del comedor, los maestro habían tomado una decisión, Emmett localizo rápidamente a la rubia le sorprendió mirándola hablando con otro rubio, frunció los labios y ladeo la cabeza.

-Ojala sena gemelos-, murmuro entre dientes, Edward lo miro confuso y luego siguió su mirada.

Se rio y negó con la cabeza.

-Claro y ella es rubia natural-, dijo mientras Emmett gruñía

-Su atención por favor, estamos muy contentos de su respuesta y sabemos que muchos se quedaran en el camino, sigan trabajando este día ha estado cargado de mucho potencial-, comenzó Esme mientras todos los aspirantes mantenían un silencio expectantes.

-Los 10 aspirantes no han logrado nada este es el inicio de la verdadera competencia, hay un solo sueño que cumplir y queda en sus manos-, continuo Carlisle mientras sostenía una carpeta para comenzar a leer los nombres.

* * *

Espero que les haya agradado y nos dejen un review.

Atte:

Miss Mckarty y Jazzy W


End file.
